But I Love You
by Uniqua123
Summary: Set about 5 years after Breaking dawn Seth imprints, Renessmee falls in love, and not with Jacob, and Rosalie decides to adopt a troubled 14 year old girl, with a secret. Watch these characters lives unravel. Seth Clearwater Love Story. Renesmee Cullen love story.
1. Chapters :)

**I do not own any of Twilights characters, I only own the characters I have made up, I also don't own Twilight, please check out my other stories, I have been thinking about doing a Katniss/Peeta love story, reviews please xx**

In my fanfic, I have changed some of the events in breaking dawn, listed below:

Seth was harmed mentally in the the meet up with the Volturi

There was an actual fight between the volturi and the werewolves and the Cullens.

Seth lost his mother in the fight, when she heard the wolves call she came hurriedly to help Seth and Leah.

Marcus left the Volturi, and went travelling.


	2. Chapter 1

*Contains bad language.

"Nessie, Jacobs waiting for you" Mom called

"Kay mom" I replied

_Great_, I said to myself, why couldn't he get a life or something? He always wanted to go for a _walk, _or go to the _park, _gosh couldn't he go _fall of a cliff? _No that was mean Nessie, Jacobs been a wonderful friend, and boyfriend, this, is all your fault. I mean, technically, you didn't choose to date Jacob, everyone else did, once they heard about _'Alice's vision' _which is basically a future with me and Jacob living happily ever after. Eurgh. Today, I told myself, today you'll tell Jacob how you feel, it was unfair to string him along. Oh god. Why, Nessie! would you think that? Your dad's a flipping Mind-Reader, and your auntie sees the Future, so why did I think that? Shit. The eerie silence downstairs confirmed my worst fear, that my family knew my love life. Then again Alice can't see Jacob, and her visions of me are fuzzy, so maybe I was still safe. But dad might be able to hear me, but mom had been teaching me to shield her thoughts? God, why couldn't it come naturally to me like it did to her?Sometimes I wish I was like mom, her love life was perfect, she met the boy, turns out he was already in love with her, and she could still play it cool because he didn't know how to read her frikking mind!

Warm arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me.

"Hey Ness'," A husky voice greeted me.

"Jacob! I'm not dressed yet!" I scolded, pulling my jumper quickly over my head.

" So? Nessie I've already seen you in the flesh" Jacob grinned, rolling his eyes.

"Jacob. That was when I was like, a baby!" I said pulling away from him.

"No that was like last week, remember?" He said, winking at me.

Yes I remember, I wish I'd forget though. It was a moment of weakness. Or insanity. We were kissing on our own in the woods while hunting, and his hand found my bum and his other hand found my chest, then all I knew was we were lying in out underclothes. Don't worry we didn't do _it_ , but it still makes my skin crawl thinking about it.

"Do I look ok?" I muttered more to myself than Jacob.

"Perfect" He leaned in to kiss me, I stood still and let him brush my cheeks with his lips" But I prefer you without so many... Clothes." He grinned

I heard someone downstairs clear their throats loudly, at first I assumed it was Emmett, but I remembered he was away with Rosalie, probably uncle Jasper, or dad. Only men I thought.

"Come let's go, Nessie, we're going back to the Rez for the day, Seth said he'll behave this time, he's begun phasing again, we think that's why he was so... You know, last time" Jacob said sheepishly.

I remember last time well, Seth had playfully bitten my bra of and left a very red,deep, cut down my back. They say it's because he hadn't been phasing, apparently after the whole _incident _with the Voltori when I was born. Grandpa Carlisle said it was because of the fright of what had happened,but they say he is better behaved now. Well he better be, according to mom and dad he was much friendlier when he was a werewolve.


	3. Chapter 2

"Jacob.." I said nervously, as we got closer to the little red house.

"Don't worry Seth's gonna behave this time, I promise" Jacob said earnestly,hugging me tighter to him. Ew.

We opened the small door,the scent of werewolves hit me right in the face. I hadn't been here for over 4 years, and it was such a surprise that I actually reeled back wards. Seth laughed aloud.

" Not smelt werewolves in a long time have you?" He snickered.

Everyone looked tense, maybe thinking I'd be afraid of Seth, but I hated to be looked upon as some sort of fragile doll, I mean I was half vampire for heavens sake! So if Seth was going to be cool and casual so would I.

"No I haven't, unless you haven't noticed I do live with 8 vampires"'I said snippily

"So what's Jacob then?" He asked, grinning

"A werewolves that spends a lot of time with vampires. The smell rubs off."

Seth actually started full on laugh, then e looked me straight in the eye, and fell silent. Everyone, even Emily, froze in place, I wanted to break the silence but I didn't know how. Then everyone started moving, as Seth had finally stopped gawping at me.

"So" Leah said turning to Emily" Whats for lunch?"

"Whatever Nessie wants," Emily said, smiling at me

"How is that fair, she drinks blood, she doesn't eat!" Paul bellowed

"I can eat human food to, and it's ok Emily, just cook anything" I replied

"Wait? She eats?" Seth said suddenly

"Yes, Nessie does," Jacob said, tensely, practically grabbing my waist.

"Well, little sorta vampire, want to come and try the best ice cream ever?" Seth said tauntingly?

Several people gasped, Leah actually dropped her phone she had been rapidly texting on.

"Seth, are you actually out of your mind?" Jacob snarled. Arg, why does his voice make me cringe? Why can't I just love him like I did in Alice's vision?

"No, it's fine, I can do with some Ice cream, how fast can you run Seth?" I grinned, pulling away from Jacob.

" Faster than you, I bet" He chuckled getting up from his chair.

"Nessie? Seth? Is this best?" Sam asked in his deep growly voice.

"Oh just leave them! What's wrong with you people? She is have bloodsucker guys, if he tries anything she'll probably rip him to shreds" said Leah, while staring at her phone she'd retrieved of the floor.

"Leah!" Emily scolded,aghast.

"She's not wrong," I said winking at Seth.

Everyone laughed, and Leah actually smiled at me! I'd heard the was the cow of this pack? The heartless one? I suppose dry humour amused her.

"Well I'll be there too," Added Jacob tightly.

"No Jacob you stay," I said sharply " I mean, if you come, we won't see who's faster out of me and Seth, since your so fast" I added quickly.

Seth guffawed loudly.

"No, Nessie, it'll be best if I-" Jacob began.

"You heard her, she wants me, later wolves!" Seth said and he ran like a bolt of lightning out the door, I ached to follow him.

I called a quick goodbye to Jacob, and ran out the door after Seth, he was pretty fast I had to admit, but I know I can be faster! I started getting faster, but he knew the reservation better than me and sped through little cracks and holes while I struggled to keep up with him. Finally when we were head to head, I thought I heard leaves crack behind me, in the split second it took me to look back and see what was behind me, a sandy wolf sped right past me. I gave up, as even I had to tell myself that there was no hope I'd catch up with him. I slowed down to gentle skip, and sniffed around for Seth, he had run so far away I couldn't hear his heart anymore. I came to a halt at a strangely tall tree where I swear I could smell him, but I honestly couldn't see him. I went round the whole area a least 10 times, and still no sign of him, I leaned against the tree, and wondered maybe if there were any deer around? That race had taken a lot out of me. Then Seth's scent overpowered me, as he leapt out of the tree I'd leaned on, and fell on top of me. Jeesh, even for a half vampire, this guy weighed a lot! Though His musky scent was quite appealing, he smelled of pine tree's and spring time and... And.. Cheese puffs.

"Told you I was fast," he breathed in my ear after a while.

His breath tickled my neck, it made me shiver, but in a good way.

"I haven't hunted in a while" I said defensively.

"So what do you wanna do little Vamp?" He asked getting up of me.

"I thought we were going to get Ice cream?" I asked

"Nope, I lied, I just wanted to get you alone" He smiled crookedly at me.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously, backing away, wondering if I could beat him back to my house. Probably not, I thought.

"To talk to you. And apologise. For 5 years ago, when I attacked you." He looked straight in my eyes, the brown of them matched mine perfectly.

"It's okay, I heard what happened to your mom, and I'm so sorry because t was all my fault the Volturi came here and then she died, and I was a depressed and I cam to say sorry to you, and I could've defended myself I knew you might want to attack me but I let you, and then the whole pack shunned you and-" I garbled quickly,remembering the guilt I felt after the confrontation with the Volturi and how Leah and Seth had lost their mom.

"Nessie it's fine, the fight with the Volturi shuck me, and when my mom died, something in my head just clicked and I couldn't think straight anymore, and I'd do things I didn't want to but just couldn't stop myself, it was a dark time. And it was worse because I couldn't phase no matter how much I tried, so I just lashed out at you. I thought your skin was rock? I didn't know it'd leave a mark?" Seth said Softly, brushing his hand on my arm. The warmth made me tingle inside.

"It is. We'll it depends on my diet, if I eat a lot of human food, i'll become more human. I'll still be technically immortal, but as you just saw my vampire senses and abilities have dulled, since I've mostly been living off burgers and soda, If at the time I'd been hunting you probably would've hurt yourself. It's oK though, it healed before I even got back to Grandpa," I said quickly.

Seth nodded curtly. When all was silent I could faintly hear his heart beating, he bit his lips repeatedly. I could tell from his heart beat that he was nervous, and the way he bit his lips, uncle Jasper had taught me that much. The question was, why though? Why was he nervous? He's the one who took me out here? Who attacked me last year, the one who could attack me now and I still wouldn't defend myself in any way. We stood in the woods in silent for some time, until I decided to sit down. The leaves cracked underneath me, Seth stared down at me for at least 5 minutes before he sat down too. The tree groaned against his weight as he pressed his back into it, not that he was fat, but the amount of force he was putting on the tree it would snap any minute.

"Renesmee?" Seth finally asked, my name in his voice sounded amazing.

"Yes Seth?" His name in my voice sounded weird. But I liked it.

"How are you and Jacob?" He asked, his eyes searching mine.

"Fine," I answered quickly.

"So why didn't you want him to come? Didn't you think he might want to protect you from the Scary Seth?" Seth asked sarcastically, but I could still hear the seriousness in his question.

"I hate when he does that. I am half Vampire, I can protect myself fine. He's like an annoying older brother," I muttered angrily.

"You just described your boyfriend as an 'annoying older brother'? Isn't that a bit weird? I mean haven't you two? You know? ..." Seth asked shyly, his voice trailing off.

"No! I wouldn't want to, I mean, I wouldn't, " I stammered incoherently.

"You don't like him do you? I mean, as a lover?" Seth asked, was it hope I heard in his voice?

" Yes!" I said indignantly, Seth just looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Well no, but in Alice's vision it shows me living happily with him. So maybe if I stick it out, I'll fall in love with him" I said dejectedly.

"That's not how love works" he pointed out.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I demanded.

"Do you understand the term imprinting?" Seth asked quite suddenly.

"Of course, that's what Jacob did to me. Have you imprinted?" I asked in what I hoped was a casual voice.

"Yes," Seth said proudly.

I don't know what came over me with that one word, but I suddenly felt rage and jealousy and sadness at the fact that Seth had imprinted, that some lucky girl had all his affection and love and kindness. My heart throbbed.

"Oh," I whispered.

"Today in fact, this afternoon" he added unnecessarily,

This puzzled me, the only girl I was sure he'd seen this afternoon, was his sister, and that would be gross, and Emily, and she was Sam's. Plus he'd seen her so many times, so he wouldn't have just imprinted on her this afternoon. And me, but, no, Jacob has imprinted on me, he's the Alpha. There was some sort of rule against that sort of thing right?

"But how?" I wondered aloud.

I turned to look at Seth, his face was closer than I'd expected, his lips were slightly puckered. I didn't understand what he was doing till he'd done it. He kissed me on the lips! Instead of pulling away as I should have, I leaned in, his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. But not in the possessive annoying way Jacob did it, but in a protective yet loving way. I kissed him passionately, pushing him over and leaning on his chest, as I hungrily hugged him. It was like a surge of emotion had taken over my body. He bit my bottom lip, and I opened my moth slightly, letting his tongue explore my mouth. While mine did the same to him. Eventually, I had to breath, unfortunately I wasn't a full vampire and I did need oxygen.

" I've never seen you kiss Jacob like that," Seth breathed heavily.

" You weren't there last week" I mumbled.

" What happened last week?" Seth asked harshly

What was actually wrong with me? It's like I _wanted_ to make every situation I found myself in that much awkward.

"Just a cliche make out session with Jacob, nothing special, I promise," I said apologetically.

" It's fine, he is your boyfriend. But I do need to tell you something, Renesmee" Seth said sincerely

"What?" I asked, hoping to hear that he loved me and we could run away from here together ect,ect.

"I imprinted on you. This afternoon. I don't know how or why, but all I know is I love you. More than I love _anything_ else,"

Jacob, I thought in my head sadly. Jacob had said the last sentence to me before. Jacob can't know about this,I though miserably,but I can't stay with him,the chemistry and heat I felt with Seth can't be ignored.


	4. Chapter 3

"So you wanna go back to Jacob now?" Seth asked, staring down at me.

"Don't say his name, it makes me feel so guilty," I groaned.

"As you should" Seth said lightly. Why did he sound so... Normal?

"Jacob used to tell me how nice you were, thoughtful, he said you were a much better person than he was. Innocent, was the word he used. What happened?" I asked coldly.

"Ouch" he muttered, sarcastically "My mom died, thats what happened, and with her so did everything good and happy. She was the only thing left, and then after the incident I wasn't even part of the pack anymore. It was a horrible time. I'm trying to be who I used to be, but its hard Renesmee," Seth said, pain etched in his face.

"I'll help you," I smiled

And I drew him into a hug, it's was weird since he was at least 10inches taller than me, to have his face level with my chest, I could tell it was uncomfortable for him. But he stayed there, and let me rub my hands on his back as he sobbed into my chest. I felt like crying myself. He had lost his mother in a fight that my birth had caused. How could I ever, ever look Seth in the eye, knowing what I'd done. Knowing that I'd killed his mother. Or Leah for that matter. The pair of them must secretly hate me. But then again, here Seth was, he had imprinted on me, doesn't that mean, his world gravitates around me? Tha he'd do anything to make me happy? Isn't that how Dad had explained the whole imprinting thing?

"Jacob will be wondering where you are," he sniffed.

"I know," I said.

"Aren't you gonna go then?" He asked

"Not unless you want me to?" I said grinning.

"I don't, but it makes you feel guilty to be with me, and I only want to make you feel happy,"

"Can you read my mind?" I asked, shocked.

"What?"

"I was literally just thinking about the whole deal that comes with being imprinted on, like always wanting me to be happy etcetera, etcetera,"

"I think, because of my mental health issues, that it doesn't register in my mind properly. But trust me, I know I've imprinted on you, when I looked into your eyes back at Sam's, everything stopped, everyone's voices phased out. Leah and Emily's faces just weren't there any more. Just yours was the voice I heard, your face was the only one I noticed. I couldn't even think about mom any more," Seth explained

"Oh" was all I could say, then something sinked in "So why didn't you imprint on me before? Like when I was a baby," I asked

"Because Jacob did, and I was part of the pack where he was Alpha, now that I'm not really in a pack, or part not part of Jacobs, I suppose I'm free to make his life complicated," Seth said grinning cheekily.

"So Seth, what am I supposed to do?" I asked, whining.

"Give me another kiss?"

I smiled and leant in to kiss his nose lightly, but he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me on the mouth, it was quick, but still sweet and exciting. He grabbed my hand in his and together we ran back to the little red house.

When we reached right outside the house, Seth looked at me for a few moments. He always did this, I noticed, he'd just stand and stare at me for a few moments before he spoke to me. Like he was trying to read my mind rather than ask me the question. Too bad he wasn't my dad, I thought.

"I love you," He said suddenly.

"You barely know me," I argued, blushing. Wow I can blush? I need to go hunting, I'm losing my Vampire features.

"I love you, I look at you and I see all that is pure and fresh and clean and beautiful. I sound like a corny poet, but I mean it," Seth actually smiled at, no grin, or crooked half smiles, but a wide tooth smile and his eyes crinkled!

"I like that smile, it's cute, see the old you must be coming back!" I squealed happily.

"Yeah, feels good, that means it's you that's changing me, I'll need your number then," Seth said

"What, why?" I said,

"So I can talk to you when I feel my anger or .. Whatever it was that took my phasing away coming on, and you'll make me feel like me again," He concluded.

"Meet me at the tree we were today at 9pm, and we'll talk then," I said as I pushed the little tan door open.

Everyone already seemed to be looking at the door, everyone seemed more relaxed somehow, even Jacob. Probably the food. When I walked in without Seth, I noticed Leah glance around, then momentarily stare at me, as if to ask what I'd done with her brother, but then Seth came in and she resumed her texting. Jacob jumped up, and grabbed me into his arms. It used to be sweet when he did that, tedious, but sweet still. After an afternoon with Seth, it was, enough to make me want to attack him. Once he'd checked I was al right, he like everyone else glared at Seth.

"Well, that was the best Ice cream I've ever had," Seth said Rubbing his belly.

"Yep, simply mouthwatering" I added, winking at him.

"So he didn't try anything with you?" Leah asked

"I wouldn't say that," I smiled.

"Well, he is in one piece so I'm bored, and I don't want to hear what happened, goodbye," And with that, Leah walked out the door, while putting in earphones.

"Sorry about Leah," Sam said in his manly voice.

"Well, guys since your all to modest to ask me, everything went fine, were friends now aren't we Reneè? I think I'll call you that now, Nessie is weird,and your fills name is a mouthful," Seth announced, he is soo funny, I thought. But now isn't the time to joke, if he drops any hints that we were more than.. Friends, we'll it wouldn't be good.

"Fine by me, come on Jacob, Alice will be wondering where I am, she wants me to help her develop some perfume," I said

"But you've not eaten,"

"I had ice cream, sorry Emily that I didn't stay longer, but I'll come back tomorrow... If that's okay?" I asked shyly.

"Of course, come any time!" Sam and Emily chorused together.

"Please come back! When you come go of with Seth again, it was heaven without hin!" Paul guffawed at his clichè joke.

"Bye Reneè, see you later," Seth said cheekily, grinning, obviously implying something else. Jacob growled.

I called another quick goodbye over my shoulder and skipped out the room, I could almost feel the werewolve smell on me.

I ran as far infront of Jacob as I could, I didn't really want to speak to him, just looking at him made me feel guilty, I had to end things, what I felt for Seth after 1afternoon, was more feelings than I could ever muster for Jacob, over these last fiver years. Of course I still loved Jacob, but more like a brother, heck, more like a father if I was being totally honest. And it made me feel immoral to have make out sessions with my symbolic father. So I would end it today, I'd have to end it today, there was nothing else to it. So I slowed down to a light jog, and pressed my hand to Jacobs wolf head to let him know I want to talk to him in human form. Once he had in phased , I gestured for him to walk with me slowly back to the big house.


	5. Chapter 4

Now, I thought to myself, how to break Jacobs heart? We were walking slowly towards grandpa Carlisle's house, and I wanted this conversation over long before we reached within radius of my dad. So I bit into the lemon and blurted it out.

"Jacob, I want to end things,"

He looked at me wordlessly for a few moments, then tilted his head to the side and said "What? You don't wanna go back to the Rez? Is it Seth? That's fine, Emily and Sam would understand, and personally I don't wa-" I cut him off impatiently.

"Jacob, I want to end things between me and you, I don't want to be in a relationship anymore," I said unintentionally snappily.

It seemed as if he couldn't comprehend what I was saying, which I understood, I mean who would turn down the commitment imprinting offered? Which I'm not doing per se.

"What does that mean Nessie?" He asked

"That I want to break up, to be single, I no longer want to be your girlfriend, what's so hard to understand?"I said sarcastically. Damn, Seth was rubbing off on me.

"Nessie, what is this all about? What do you mean break up? We're happy, I mean look at Alice's vision-" This set me off, I don't care about _Alice's Vision_.

"Jacob!" I screamed "Alice's visions change! I'm sick of everyone talking about that bloody vision! I'm not in love with you!" I screeched.

I don't know if Jacob would've even replied to that, even If he couldn't hear the thunder of footsteps coming from the direction grandpa Carlisle's house, he seemed frozen in shock. I hadn't meant for it to come out like that, I wanted this to be sweet and smooth, but his persistence, his ignorance had just fuelled my anger. Now, everyone was going to come and they'd hear how I'd been the bitch to turn down my imprint. Shit.

"Renesmee! Where are you?" Alice's voice rang through the woods.

"Nessie? Are you hurt?" Jasper called also, I could feel his waves of calm flowing through me.

"Over here," I called tightly.

They soon found us, it seemed only them had heard my shouting. Well that was good I suppose, at least now the whole family wouldn't know about this.

"Oh Jacob, it's just you, we thought Nessie was hurt," Alice breathed, relieved.

"So why were you screaming Nessie?" Jasper asked, still peering dubiously at me.

"I-uh, nothing," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Nothing?" Jacob snarled "Nothing? You just broke up with me? And you call that nothing?"

"What is Jacob talking about Renesmee?" Asked Jasper

"I'm talking about what just happened, your niece, just broke up with me," Jacob hissed

"Jacob don't be silly, why would Nessie do that?" Aunt Alice asked breezily, staring at me meanwhile.

"I don't know, do I look like your bloodsucker brother? Why don't you check those visions of yours" he sneered sarcastically.

"Now look here, dog" Jasper threatened.

"No guys this is my fault,"I called over their voices. "I broke up with Jacob, he has every right to be mad at me"

Jasper looked at Alice bewildered, Alice had closed her eyes and had her fingers pressed to her temple. She seemed to be concentrating hard on something.

"I, can't, see, anything," Alice muttered angrily.

"That's great, meanwhile my imprint just dumped me! And I know exactly who's brought this on,"said Jacob.

"No! Jacob, don't hurt Seth! It-it wasn't him, al he did was buy me ice cream, I swear, I'm just not into you like that-" I babbled quickly.

"Lies!" Jacob bellowed "I'm going to find him, and I'm going to kill him," He hissed, poison in every word.

He ran off phasing as he ran, I immediately tried to run after him, but Jasper who had caught on to what was happening , unlike Alice, grabbed me back, preventing me from protecting Seth. I sobbed, while I screamed. It was physical and mental pain, because I knew Jacob wasn't lying, and Seth with his cheeky and sarcastic personality would only anger him more.

"Renesmee, come on let's go home," Jasper said as he tugged me in the opposite direction of Seth.

"No, I have to stop him" I whispered madly fighting Jasper's marble arms.

Alice seemed to have finally rejoined us.

"Jasper let her go, she won't run away from us, will you Nessie?"she asked sweetly.

I glared at her.

"Because she knows we will outrun her, she's been living on the wretched _hamburgers_ for weeks, there's not enough vampire in you," Alice said.

She was right, so when Jasper released me reluctantly, I merely walked back to the house, hoping that no one else would be there. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to do my feeble attempts at shielding my mind all I wanted to do now was find Seth. When we got into the house, I walked straight into the living room and turned the TV on. Full blast, hoping Alice would get the message.

"Renesmee?"She asked "What was that?"

"I broke up with Jacob, auntie Alice," I said simply.

"Why?"

"I don't love him, I mean, I care about him, and I want hi to be here and to be safe, but I'm not _in_ love with him," I spelled sadly.

"I don't understand," Jasper growled "What has Seth got to do with this?"

Alice seemed to remember Seth's name had been brought up while she had blacked out, she stared at me, a pained expression on her face. So I went on to tell them the whole sordid story of what had happened this afternoon with Seth.

"But don't tell anyone, especially dad," I begged.

"But, how? It's not possible?"Jasper said more to himself than me.

"Renesmee, you do understand that Jacobs probably tearing Seth to pieces as we speak, Jasper we have to go, Seth could get hurt!" Alice said suddenly.

"Finally, you've cottoned on, let's go!" I said impatiently, making for the door.

"Not you, Renesmee, I don't think Jacob seeing you will help him,"Alice said curtly.

"But-" I objected

"No, Alice is right, you will just fuel his anger, I'll calm him down and convince Jacob that there is _nothing_ between you and Seth," Jasper said firmly.

"Yes uncle Jasper," I complied easily.

With that Alice and Jasper sprinted out of the house towards Seth. I sat on the couch, twiddling my fingers nervously. I hated being the last to know things, and in this family I was always the last to know things, because I was the youngest and the most frail and crap like that. What if Jacob didn't believe Jasper? What if Seth told them all what happened? I mean I'm not ashamed of Seth, I'm just embarrassed. What will the pack think? Or mom? Or dad? Then there would always be Jacob, looming in the shadows, making me feel guilty. Plus, I barely even know Seth, I don't want to declare my love for him before I see what he's like. If he didn't fit the part, I guess I'd have to be single for a while.

I checked the clock, it has been 20 minutes, why have they been so long? I wondered impatiently. Just as I was strongly debating whether to just go and see what was happening, I heard faint footsteps coming up near me. Wow, I really need to go hunting, I was losing all my vampire senses, and I swear I had a strange urge to pee earlier. Vampires don't pee, was I becoming a full human? If so this needs to stop, I don't want to die, I don't want be a mere fragile human. The footsteps were getting louder and closer, they didn't seem to be Alice's or Jasper's, I stood up and positioned myself I defence I case of an attacker.

"Reneè?" A voice called out

Wait, who calls me Reneè? That was my grandma's name, oh wait I know who calls me that, I smiled wryly.

"Seth, what the _bloody hell_ are you doing?" I gasped.

"I came to see you of course," He said, walking into the front room, he walked with a strange limp.

I rushed towards him and led him to sit down," But, what happened with Jacob? And Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"Oh that, well I was innocently eating some Doritos when Jacob comes raging into _my_ house, and starts attacking me, yelling your name over and over,"he said "So I told him to do one, that I hadn't laid a finger on you while we was alone, and he just snapped, he phased right there in my living room, something came over me and I couldn't phase. I don't think it was like when Mom died, it was more like I was under shock, and I just let him claw at me, he didn't do much harm, he seemed pretty knocked up, but he did leave a gash on my leg. It'll soon heal, but still I did nothing to deserve that"

"Seth did you provoke him?" I asked

"No!" He gasped, feigning shock "well not on purpose, but sometimes the sarcasm just comes you know?" He said laughing.

"Yes I know. Anyways you must not provoke him Seth," I said sternly

"Why? No harm in it,"

"I broke up with him Seth," I said quietly

"What?"

"I broke up with him about an hour ago, and he assumed it was because of you and he said he'd kill you,"I said softly.

"Nice guy. Well did you tell him about us then?" said Seth, while he stroked my hair.

"No, do you think Im mentally slow? Do you want him to murder you?" I said shocked.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Seth asked slowly

"Well, Alice and Jasper are conning him that you had nothing to do with the break up, and only they know what happened in woods today, and I want it to stay that way," I added eyeing him.

"So were secretly dating? That's how it is?" Seth asked clearly surprised.

"Yep,for now anyways," I said lightly.

He played with my hair in silence for a few minutes.

"Why do you think you couldn't phase Seth?" I asked suddenly

He looked into my eyes, not speaking, I swear I could see the memories that my words had stirred. Not good ones I could guess.

"When Jake phased in my living room in that burst of anger... It reminded me of when I faced on the exact same spot, and caused my dad to have a heart attack from which he died. I just couldn't do that again, I couldn't phase there, not in that house," he said his voice filled to the brim with emotion.

"Oh. I'm so sorry Seth," I said simply, vowing to murder Jacob as soon as I saw him again.

"So tell me about you, how come you blushed earlier? I thought you were stone?" He said jabbing at my skin.

I can't believe he noticed that, did he pay that close attention to me? He looked at me expectantly when I didn't answer immediately.

"Carlisle, I mean Grandpa, thinks that when I eat human food I become more human, and vice versa. I believe this to be true as for the past few weeks I've been living of those amazing cheeseburgers, and I swear I'm becoming a human. I blushed before, I can only run at a very fast human pace, and I swear I needed the toilet before. But as soon as Alice comes home I'm going to hunt,"

"So basically you can just change who you want to be? So if you fell in love with someone who wasn't immortal you could... Age with them?" He asked shyly.

"Yeah I suppose. But your immortal right?" I said nervously.

"Yeh, well I think I'm physically 25, and my actual age is 19, but I would like my life to end... Sometime. Being immortal must be boring,"

"Yes it must, maybe if I become enough like a human, I could die too, with you," I added.

Seth just smiled at me. We sat next to each other for an immeasurable amount of time, then he pulled me into his chest. He was so warm, I snuggled into his embrace, clutching at his vest, this was perfect I thought. Absolutely perfect. I thought Seth had gone to sleep, but he asked me clearly;

"So you can have kids then?"

This threw me, I hadn't expected him to ask this.

"I don't know, I technically haven't started my.. You know, menstrual cycle. But I could test it someday,"

"Yeah, we could couldn't we? Maybe now?" He winked at me

"Seth!" I scolded happily " I'm only 5!" I said

"But mentally and physically your like 17? It legal," he pointed out soberly.

"We'll lets get to know each other then first?" I suggested, kissing him lightly on the nose.

He nodded and then turned my head so I was kissing him on the lips, it was so passionate, I thought the feeling would overcome me. I don't know how I would be able to stop, it was too good, and Seth didn't seem like he was going too.

"Get your hands of her," A gruff voice ordered.

I looked up surprised, expecting to see Jacob, or maybe even my dad, but I was surprised to see my auntie Alice staring down at me.

"Get your hands of her now Seth," she growled.

Seth just hugged me closer, his breath tickling my ear.

"Why?" He argued

"I don't want to see you within 5miles of her, understood? Just because we fixed the Jacob situation for you doesn't mean you can just grope her now, she's of limits," Alice hissed through her teeth.

"Auntie Alice? Why? I thought-" I said heatedly

"Just for now Nessie, while we just sort things out, good bye Seth, and I suggest you make peace with Jacob," Jasper said, considerably warmer than Alice had.

Seth finally seemed to get the point, he got up,kissed me lightly on the cheek, much to Alice's irritation and jogged out.

"Why has he got to go?" I rounded on Alice.

"Renesmeè, something's going on, the future is so, muddled, I can't even see tomorrow's weather clearly anymore, and this whole thing with Jacob and Seth, that's weird! How can two members of the same pack imprint on the same person? It doesn't make any sense,"

"Plus Jakes the alpha, if we annoy him, then he might turn the pack against us in anger," Jasper added

"So that's why you were so snappy to him? So if the pack sees his thoughts it will get back to Jacob that you don't approve?" I asked happily.

Alice nodded serenely. She then fell to the floor, and froze there, hands clutched to her head, Jasper bent down immediately trying to revive her.

"Auntie? What's wrong? " I yelled through her ears.

"Rosalie," She whispered "And Emmett, they're coming home and they brought something.. Something ... Something not right, but I can't see" she moaned

Jasper cradled her in his arms whispering in her ears, it seemed to be a quite intimate moment, so I hopped up to my room and considered how I was going to get I contact with Seth.


	6. Chapter 6

No one has spoken to me for at least an hour. Alice was moping over her mental block and Jasper was comforting her. Mom and dad were still 'away', I figure they were just at the cottage and wanted alone time, and grandma and grandpa were at work. I felt so alone, normally Jacob would be with me, or me and Alice would be developing a new clothing line or perfume. Or maybe mom would be giving me her mind blocking lessons, or Jasper teaching me how to read a persons emotions. But no, I was sat by myself in my room, missing Seth. Why hasn't he called? Oh yeah, I didn't give him my number. Why hasn't he come bursting into my window then? I really miss him, I thought he'd miss me to. Obviously not as much. It's too bad I never went to school, I had 8 perfectly suited teachers at home, Dad taught me most things, which I excelled in, especially Music and Literature, and mom taught me about the modern world and how humans behaved really. Aunts Alice and Rosalie taught me about fashion and design, grandma Esme, about agriculture and history, Grandpa Carlisle about medicine and science and Emmett and Jasper, combat. Maybe if I'd have gone to school and made friends, I'd be a bit happier now. Or have so,done to talk to. I've been begging mom for years to let me go, but she said she didn't see the point. But auntie Rosalie supported the idea of me going, she said I'd be a hit with people, since I wasn't a full vampire I could eat and socialise with people. She said I'd be super popular. Mom then explained to me That Rosalie should've been really popular at school, but since she was a vampire she had to isolate herself from other students or else they'd realise. Which is sad because I know how auntie Rosalie is, but I just want to go to school to meet new people and learn more things.

It's been another hour. I feel like killing myself. Which he isn't possible. But this is the most bored I've been in years, I have to do something. I think I'll go hunt, I've never been by myself but I'm sure I could nab some loose deer or elk. With that, I jumped up skipped down the stairs and out the door. The woods weren't too far from here, I reached them in less than ten minutes. Immediately I spotted two Elks, I drained them in 5 minutes, I could already feel my energy coming back. Just two more, I told myself, to keep you going until uncle Emmett could take you on a _real_ hunting trip. So I hunted two more elk, and settled down near an old oak tree, because I wasn't ready to go home. At least in the Woods I could look at the animals, and now with my vampire senses more acute, I noticed all the little things. I stared at a lone butterfly for a few minutes till heavy footsteps interrupted my gazing. I leaped up, impressed at how fast my reflexes were, and shot up into a tree. The footsteps got nearer and nearer and I could make out a familiar dogGish scent with it. Wait dog? My heart leaped, I leapt out the tree in hopes of finding Seth, but instead it was the other Clearwater. Well at least I'm not alone anymore.

"Oh, it's you," Leah said clearly unimpressed by me.

"Hey Leah!" I greeted her happily.

She stared at me for a few seconds, her stare reminded me of Seth's.

"What are you doing here?" She asked finally.

"Hunting," I replied.

"Why aren't you with Seth?" She repeated as if she was speaking t someone mentally slow.

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly.

"I'm not an idiot, I know he imprinted on you, and I know you dumped Jacob. So don't try and feed me any bullshit, why aren't you with Seth?" She asked once again.

"He's busy, and I don't think auntie Alice approves of the whole thing, she told him to stay away," I answered.

"Nice, well, I suppose the old Seth would have obeyed whatever Alice said, they were pretty close you know, but this new guy, he's unpredictable," Leah said while siting down on the moss.

"I noticed. And what do you mean they were pretty close?" I asked surprised.

"Has no one told you?" She laughed scathingly, "Seth was like the only one who was friends with the Cullen's, even Jacob, and Alice loved him, I think she looked at him as some sort of pet to be honest, Edward was pretty fond of him to, he said his thoughts were 'happy', the old Seth got on with everyone," Leah laughed.

"Huh, I never knew,"

"Well duh, he attacked you, they probably didn't want to _scare_ you, but he's not that Seth anymore,he's different. I think it's cos mom died," Leah said lightly,

"Aren't you sad about it?" I asked shocked.

"We'll yeah, but what can I do about it? Sure I can cry, and moan, and stop phasing, but what would it achieve? Moms gone, so has dad, and Seth is all I've got left, and he's safe, so I have nothing to worry about. However, if you and your leeches try _anything" _she hissed the word "I'll personally kill you all, no matter how long it takes,"

"I won't, I swear I love-"

"Spare me the gory details, I just want to make sure your not in some sick plan to eliminate my bro, as long as we're clear on that, you can have him all you want," Leah said breezily.

"Everyone told me you were the bitch of the pack," I said coldly.

"Feisty, aren't you? I used to be, well I still am and I deserve to be to! I've been through hell and back with this pack, but what people don't realise is that I'm honest, if you don't like it, shove it up your ass. Or anywhere, I'me not that really bothered, so you better not be one of those girls who think the sun rises for them?" She said, groaning.

I hastily shook my head, not wanting Leah to dislike me, something about her appealed to me, she seemed someone who would make a really good friend. Once you got past the outer shell, of course.

"So why aren't you texting anyone?" I said trying to keep up the conversation.

"Huh? Oh texting? My battery died," she said simply.

"Who do you text?" I persisted

"People. People fro-" She stopped herself hastily.

"What? Oh Leah tell me? I won't tell!" I promised.

She looked at me, her eyes narrowed, as if trying to see if my words were true. Her lips pressed into a thin line, then she dropped her gaze and stared at the floor for a while. Was she pissed at me? Oh I didn't want Leah to hate me, Id heard having her on your bad side wasn't a good thing.

"People from other packs," She said finally, " Other werewolves, we didn't know there were anymore, but one day when I was on a little trip I ran into them. They seemed pretty decent, there was eve this guy who I think imprinted on me, they don't know what imprinting is. They seemed pretty lacking in basic knowledge, so I enlightened them with some of our legends, and they told me of some of their stories. The guy who i think imprinted on me is the Alpha of his pack, or a rough equivalent, he took my number and we'll yeah, but if you breathe a word to anyone I will happily kick you to death," she warned menacingly.

"I won't" I said quickly, " So are they like you guys?" I asked curiously.

"Well, they have the speed and strength, but they still seem to age, and there are no vampires in their area, well they said they suspected one, but she left quickly, and at least six of the had phased. It's quite confusing, I've been contemplating whether to tell Jacob,"

"Why not Sam?" I asked, hearing Jacobs name gave me a wave of guilt.

"I'm not telling that piece of- let me keep my mouth shut, I'm not telling _Sam_ anything," she said

"But they need to know," I pointed out.

"And they will in due time, feel free to tell Seth though, I know you'll tell him anyways, but you make him know I don't want anyone to know,"

"Ok" I breathed,

"Well, I gonna go see if my phones charged, by the way I came here to tell you that Seth said "To meet him tomorrow by the tree at 6, and Jacob said he loves you and to come talk to him," Leah said getting to her feet,

"You couldn't have started with that!" I shouted, thoroughly annoyed with this girl.

"Slipped my mind!" She called as she ran back to the pack.

Leah was alright, I thought to myself. Mean, scathing, bitchy, but alright, and she was honest, I had to give her that. I hoped we could be friends, she doesn't seem like the _popular_ girls Rosalie had in mind, but I liked her. Plus she was Seth's sister, so she could tell me lots of things about him, and what he was like before he.. Changed, then I could change him back to who he was. Not that she seemed interested in raking up the past. She was brave too, I mean running into unfamiliar werewolves by yourself, and still staying to talk, that took guts. Uncle Jasper had warned me to stay away from stray Vampires. Well, now I had something to look forward to, seeing Seth tomorrow. But I still had the Jacob problem. I don't know how I'd deal with that! I don't know which situation needs sorting out first, Me and Seth's relationship, or mine and Jacobs? I'd speak to Alice and Jasper about it, whatever their views they'd be honest. Maybe I should've spoken to Leah? Next time, I reminded myself. Leah cared about Seth a lot, maybe she didn't show it, but the menace in her voice when she warned me against hurting him, well, I've seen how mom and dad behave over me, and the reactions were strangely familiar. Maybe I'd let Seth know how much Leah cares, it might cheer him up.

"Mum, I don't want to go," A quiet british voice whined

"Come on, sweetie it's fine, they're just like us," a strangely familiar voice soothed.

"But maybe they'll be to tempted, and hurt me, can't we be by ourselves, mum? With dad?" The British voice asked again.

"They wouldn't try," the older voice snarled.

"Come on Rosalie, Alice will have seen us and be wondering where we are," Emmet said softly. Emmett?!

I sprinted back to the house, Emmett and Rosalie were back! And they had someone with them! Panting slightly, I reached the house and yelled for Jasper and Alice to come down.

"Yes Nessie?" Alice asked tiredly.

"Emmett, Rosalie, they're back and they have a-"

"HEY GUYS! LOOK WHO I HAVE?" Emmett called as he jumped onto the sofa.

"Emmett? Rosalie? Your back, I saw right but, where's the- oh," Alice said happily, her voice dropping a few degrees as she turned to look at who Rosalie was shielding.

Rosalie was shielding a slender, dark coloured girl, she looked about ten but her eyes told me otherwise, too much fright and sadness and sorrow were in her eyes for her to just be ten. Her frizzy black hair had a slim headband around it,but it otherwise sprang free from her head, but in a very attractive way. Her eyes were beautiful, but golden, like a vampires. But I could smell her blood! and hear her heart! how could her eyes be golden?

"Rosalie, who's that?" Jasper asked tensely.

"Alice stop glaring at her like that!" Rosalie snapped.

"Why is she here? I can't see her, is she a half breed?" Alice asked

"Mum, she knows!" The girl cried. Mum?

"Knows what?" Jasper asked on guard, instinctively standing protectively in front of Alice.

"Now, now, listen guys, we'll explain where's everyone?" Emmett said lightly.

"Out," I answered " Hi, what's your name?" I asked the girl, holding out my hand.

She took it nervously and whispered something I couldn't understand.

"Her name is Azura, Emmett and I found her, but she's ours now," Rosalie said coldly, hugging Azura.

"Nice name," I commented.

"Let's sit," Emmett said, and he explained to us about Azura's past.

They had found her on the street, a fox had tried to attack her but she had run away, Rosalie noticed she ran at inhuman speed and fought the fox off effortlessly. So they asked her if she was a vampire, and she didn't understand what they meant, Azura had no idea of her past and had just woken up in the woods where Rosalie and Emmett had found her. So for a few weeks they stayed in a hotel and got to know each other, Azura was a weird specimen, Emmet explained. She could eat and pee and grow, but she had all the features of a vampire. I wondered maybe if she was like me, but Rosalie said they were sure she wasn't a half breed, but Alice pointed out that she couldn't see her in her visions and that only happened with half breeds.

"She isn't a half breed Alice!" Rosalie yelled.

"Why can't I see her then?"Alice countered.

"You said you've been having loads of blocks lately? Before she even came, don't blame my daughter," Emmett said, his voice beginning to fill with anger.

"She wouldn't would you Alice?" Jasper said calmly.

"No, of course not, Hi Azura! I'm your auntie Alice and I normally can see the future, and this is my husband Jasper and he can control your emotions! Do you have any gifts?" Alice asked brightly.

"I run really fast," she muttered slowly.

"Super fast, and your super strong," Rosalie prompted.

"Not as strong as you. Or dad," She argued gently.

"I'm Renesmeè, but call me Nessie, I'm your cousin, my dad and mom are out, but they'll soon be back,"

"Your the half human one? Mummy said we can be friends?" She said nervously.

Rosalie looked a bit sheepish, but still glared at me threateningly.

"Of course, and you can meet some of my friends too?" I said bouncing in my chair.

"Sure!" She agreed.

"Well there you go Azura, you already have a friend, why don't you take her over to the reservation to meet the wolves, she's heard all about the and is interested to see how the imprinting thing works too," Emmett said, winking at me.

"Dad," Azura gasped embarrassed.

"Of you go girls, so I can explain to Em and Rose about the.. Pack," Jasper said, pushing me out the door.

Azura followed me from a distance, she shuffled along shyly, I don't know where I was supposed to take her. Obviously not to the pack, so I went out to the garage and beckoned her to come sit in the passenger seat. She paused but then came and sat down, buckling her seatbelt quickly.

"Where are we going?" Azura asked quickly, and a bit frightened.

"To McDonalds," I replied

"Oh,"

"Your not vegetarian are you?" I asked quickly.

"No. But I thought you were a vampire?"

"And half human, I can eat human food too,"

"And you could kill me now? By sucking my blood, or are your teeth not as sharp?"

"Um, I could, but I wouldn't, I'm not even tempted to, so um don't worry. no body in our family will do that to you, we all hunt animals, and my dad had me when my mom was still human," I added encouragingly.

"Ok," she breathed in relief, obviously. "I like your mom, and dad. From what mum and dad have told me, they seem like awesome people. So do the wolves too,"

I coughed awkwardly.

"Can we go and see your boyfriend? I interested in the imprinting thing," She asked.

"It's complicated,"

"Ok," Azura replied, hunching her shoulders over slightly.

It was silent for a few minutes and we seemed to be stuck in traffic, I didn't want this to be awkward so I struck up the conversation again.

"One of the other pack members imprinted on me too," I explained.

"Is that even possible?" She gasped.

"I didn't think so, but I'm a bit glad. Jacob and I.. Haven't been happy in a while, I mean he loves me. But, I don't have those sort of feeling for him, more brotherly," I said sheepishly, glad I could no longer blush anymore.

"But you love the other guy? What about Jacob?" She asked curiously.

"Well. Um. Yes, I guess, but there's a bit history with him, it's complicated, his names Seth? Have you heard of him?" I asked, glancing at her.

"Nope. But you don't have to tell me now, you barely know me. Maybe if we become good friends you could tell me another time?" She asked hopefully.

"Thanks, and I will," I said happily "So... You and my auntie Rosalie seem super close?" I inquired.

"Well she saved me. She found me in the woods and she didn't even know who I was and look, she and dad say I'm part of her family and that everyone would love me, and spoil me rotten. I'm super happy and grateful, I don't remember having a family, and they're perfect," she gushed.

"Yeah, Emmett's great," I said tactfully.

"And so is mummy. I mean mum," She corrected herself hastily.

"Say mummy, it's okay, I say it sometimes. We'll I say _mommy, _but same thing,"

" We think I'm British. But you're American," She replied.

I glanced over at her, she was staring out of the window looking at something in the distance. She seemed to be thinking of something, her mind must be so preoccupied, I concluded. Rosalie and Emmett seemed to have told her everything about us, so it must be a lot for her to take in, especially not even knowing where she came from and what she was. Well at least she was with us now, I know grandma Esme would especially make her feel loved, it made me smile that we had taken in this lost soul and would help and lover her. Hey! Now I have two friends, I smiled mentally, Leah and Azura. Maybe one day I'd bring Azura with me to the Rez so she could meet Leah, once this whole Seth-Jacob thing had been fixed. I liked how we could sit in silence but it didn't feel awkward, just peaceful. Normally I don't mind silence, but living with Emmett make you forget what it sounds like. But I was like Mom and Dad, I would prefer to read in silence and solitude than hunt and fight like Emmett. Azura seemed shy too, and she looked like a reader, I'd have to ask her one day. We finally reached McDonalds, when my phone began to ring, I quickly answered it.

"Hey" I said breathlessly.

"Nessie, get home now," My dad's voice demanded.

"But I just got to McDonalds, and I'm with Azura, she's probably hungry, wait do you know Azura-"

"Yes I know who she is, get home now Renesmeè, Jacobs here," My fathers voice said impatiently.

Oh shit. Jacobs there. I made a sharp U-turn towards home. Azura didn't even question the sudden movement, just looked up questioningly then resumed gazing out the window. Well, maybe. Would have to explain things to her about Jacob and Seth more now, I don't want her hearing it from him in an angry rage.

**_A/N_**

**_Sorry this chapter was quite boring and I rushed the scene where Alice and Jasoer met Azura, but I suppose. Really wanted to write how Jacob and Renesmeè act towards each other now he doesn't blame Seth for the breakup. Please review and give me your idea's and Tell me if I should keep writing xx_**

**_Uniqua xx_**


End file.
